Daily Lives Of Karakura High School Student
by Agito Shuuro
Summary: kisah yang menceritakan kisah kehidupan para siswa di Karakura High. Tertarik? Langsung cekidot! Last Chapter update
1. Chapter 1

**Daily Lives of Karakura High School Student**

**Disclaimer : Bleach dan Danshi Koukousei no Nichijo buan punya saya.**

**Rated : K+ mungkin?**

**Genre : Parody**

**Summary : sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kisah kehidupan para siswa di Karakura High. Tertarik? Langsung cekidot!**

**Warning! OOC,OC (s),Gaje,Abal,penyiksaan Chara,dll**

**Mau Flame? Silahkan.**

**Ohayo Gozaimasu,minna-San! Apa kabar nih? Kangen sama Agito? *Reader : Kagak! Ngapain kami harus rindu dengan Fic jelek mu itu?* yak,kali ini saya akan membawakan cerita abal dan jelek karya saya,DLKHSS!*Dafuq! Singkatannya panjang bener?!* yah,kebanyakan lelucon di Fic ini mungkin akan mirip dengan beberapa lelucon dari fic yang pernah saya baca. Kalau menurut readers fic ini terlalu mirip dengan cerita asli dari Danshi Koukousei no Nichijo,silahkan dimaki-maki,jika menurut kalian cerita ini lebih baik dihapus,silahkan berkicau di kotak review.**

Yahaaaa! Selamat menikmati!

.

.

.

.

Part 1 : Siswa Sma Karakura dan kegiatan sepulang sekolah

Suatu pagi di kota Karakura,kita lihat para tokoh dari fic ini,yaitu Agito Kushimaru,Toshiro Hitsugaya,dan Ggio Vega

" Hoi!" Ggio membuka percakapan

" Apa?" Tanya Agito

" dikepalamu tuh! Ada Yumi!" Kata Ggio

" Dafuqqq! Bilang dari tadi dong! Ini berbahaya tahu!" Agito buru-buru mengusap kelapa,eh,kepalanya maksudnya dengan lembut,kasih sayang dan *Kena Enko Tentai*.(A/N,Yumi adalah sejenis serangga banci yang biasannya nempel ke kepala seseorang. Orang yang ditempeli Yumi lebih dari 2 jam biasanya akan menjadi bencong. Karena itu,binatang bernama ilmiah Yumichika Banchayrus ini dianggap binatang paling berbahaya)

" Udah berapa lama nempelnya?" Kata Toshiro yang akhirnya buka mulut

" Mungkin 30 menit,kita kan baru aja dari sekolah," jawab Ggio santai

" Hoi," kali ini Agito yang bicara setelah merapikan kembali rambutnya

" Apaan?" Kata Ggio dan Toshiro bersamaan,dengan nada cuek

" Kita main drama yuk?" Ajak pemuda bermata merah itu

" GYAHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAAH!" Tanpa Countdown,Duo cebol *Plak!* segera meledakkan tawanya

" LU MAU MATI YA?!" Agito segera menendang kepala kedua sahabatnya.

" Emangnya lu mau main drama apa?"

" gimana kalau..." Kata Agito dengan sengaja memotong pembicaraannya

" Drama Kesatria dan Raja Iblis?"

" ITUMAH NIRU DARI ANIME FAVORIT GUE BEGO! INI DUKAN DANSHI KOUKOUSEI NO NICHIJOU TAHU!" Ggio mengampar kepala Agito.

" Ya,Yasudah! Darah di bangku kosong bus malam gimana?"

" ITU FIC PUNYA ORANG TAHU!" Hitsugaya memukul kepala Agito dengan kayu

" TERUS KITA NGAPAAAAIN?!" Agito berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tampaknya bocor

" Nah,aku tahu! Drama Highschool DXD aja! UAGH!" Kepala Ggio mendapat benjolan ganda

" DASAAR HENTAAAAAI!" Kata Agito dan Toshiro bersama

" oi,gue tahu! Kita kan cowok semua. Gimana kalau kita main drama Boku No Pico?" Usul Toshiro langsung mendapat deathglare dari teman-temannya

" MAMPUS LU MAHOOOO!" Ggio dan Agito memberi bogem mentah setengah matang pun belum kepada Toshiro

" Gomennasai!" Kata Toshiro sambil memegangi perutnya

Begitulah,akhirnya merekapun pulang dengan wajah dan tubuh yang babak belur karena saling tidak setuju pada ide temannya sendiri. Ckckckckc...

Part 2 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Kesalahpahaman

Sore hari yang sejuk,angin berhembus dengan lembut,pohon-pohon bergoyang,dan para pria Hentai membuntuti para wanita dengan rok pendek sambil menunggu angin lewat dan menerbangkan rok mereka. Tapi bukan para srigala itu yang akan saya ceritakan kali ini. melainkan...

Hari ini,Halibel pulang agak terlambat kerumahnya karena kegiatan klub

" Tadaima! Oi,Grimm-Nii! Oh,ada Nnoitra ya. Tunggu,itu kan sepatu Neliel! Jangan-jangan?!" Pemikiran yang kotor tiba-tiba memasuki kepala Halibel. Dengan mengendap-ngendap,dia melangkah ke depan pintu kakaknya,Grimmjow.

" Oi! Grimm! Gantian dong!" Kata seseorang dikenal Halibel dengan nama Nnoitra.

' Dasar sial! Jadi mereka menggilir Neliel! Dasar Kucing Sialan! Dasar Belalang Sialan!' widih! Otaknya Neliel makin ngeres nih! Tapi Readers jangan ya?

" Bentar! Tunggu keluar dulu!" Balas Grimmjow

" Ah,itu udah keluar!" Kata Nnoitra setengah teriak

" Cih! Nanti dulu. Gimana kalau 1 babak lagi? Kan lebih lama. Gimana Nell?"

" Terserah kalian aja. Gue sih oke-oke aja asal kalian bayar,"

" Kagak! Gue kagak setuju! Gantian! Sana lo,kucing biru!"

" Ck! Iya iya dasar belalang sialan,"

" Gue bakalan cetak gol dari jarak jauh!"

" Ah! Grimm!" desah Neliel. (Sekali lagi jangan ngeres ya). Wajah Halibel sekarang semerah kepiting goreng *Karena rebus sudah mainstream*. Tanpa aba-aba dia mendobrak pintu kamar kakaknya dan melihat pemandangan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang main PS dikamar Grimm...

" APUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Tereak Halibel karena terkejut

" OI! Ngapain lu teriak!?" Grimm segera membungkam mulut adiknya itu dengan bantal

" Buk..Bukannya kalian sedang..." Kata Halibel terbata-bata

" Dasar otak kotor! Ya kagak mungkin lah,kami 'Melakukannya'! orang kami lagi main PS," Kata Nnoitra tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV

" Tapi,tadi desahan Neliel?"

" Oh,yang tadi itu Grimm menumpahkan Air ke bajuku," Kata Neliel sambil menunjukkan bajunya yang basah

" Tapi,bukannya kita gak punya PS Grimm?" Tanya Halibel

" Aku dan Nnoitra menyewanya dengan Neliel," Jawab Grimmjow dan hanya mendapat reaksi 'Oooooh' dari Adiknya

" Tapi gantian itu maksudnya apa?"

" Gantian stik PS,"

" Kalau keluar?"

" Kalau bolanya keluar lapangan,harus gantian yang megang stik,"

" Kalau gol?"

" Maksudnya mencetak gol ke gawang musuh,"

" Cih! Buat kesal saja! Yasudah,aku makan dulu," Halibel keluar dari kamar Grimmjow.

" Dasar! Yaudah deh. Oi,Nnoi,kau sudah keluar berapa kali?" Grimmjow tampak mulai mempersiapkan tangannya. Entah untuk apa

" Hehehe,Gomen. 20 kali,tapi," dan Buagh!

" MAMPUS LU DASAR CURANG!"

Makna : Jangan cepat salah sangka...

Part 3 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Buku

Ichigo POV

" Buseeet! Hari ini gila benar! Dasar tu guru! Masa ngasi tugas 50 nomor harus diselesaikan!" Kataku sambil menendang semua batu yang ada dihadapanku. Tiba-tiba,kulihat dua sosok yang tidak asing bagiku. Ya,mereka adalah Yuuta dan Ishida,sahabat lamaku. Tapi tunggu! Mereka lagi baca buku! Sudah kuputuskan aku akan menguping pembicaraan mereka

" Hoi! Gila! Payudaranya besar amaat! Lebih besar dari punya Inoue malah!" Dafuuqqq! Mereka ngomong apa?! Aku memicingkan mataku dan melihat,majalah itu berudul 'Sexy'. 'Sialaan! Baca yang begituan gak ngajak gue! Awas lu pada' Rutukku dalam hati

" Widiiih!liat ni! Pantatnya seksi brooooh!" Kata Ishida OOC. Kapan kalian selesai oi!

" Oh,udah sore menjelang malem. Pulang yuk!" Ajak si Yuuta

" Oh,iya. Kita balapan ya! Siap,Mulai!" dan kedua orang mesum tersebut berlari meninggalkan majalah yang tadinya mereka baca. Dengan gerakan cepat,aku mengambil majalah itu sambil mengeluarkan liur,karna tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan kulihat. Namun,ternyata itu tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Ternyata buku itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Adalah buku binatang!?

" SIALAAAAN! GUE KIRAIN PEREMBUAN TELANJ*NG. EH,TERNYATA SAPI! KAMPRET LU,YUUTA,ISHIDA! BERANINYA LU TROLLING GUE!" Teriakku. Tiba-tiba aku sadar kalau aku sedang diperhatikan. Adoh! Mampus. Jalannya tiba-tiba jadi ramai! Gi,gimana nih? Alah! Bodo amat! Gue lari aja!

End of Ichigo POV

" Hehehehe,kena dia. Dia memang otak kotor ya," Kata Ishida sambil menggerakan kacamatanya. Ternyata sedari tadi mereka bersembunyi di dekat bangunan.

" Hm,kau benar. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar punya buku Ecchi yang asli... Kekekekekekeke," Yuuta mulai tertawa mirip Hiruma dari Eyeslide 21 *PLAK!* Eyeshield 21 maksudnya

" Hoo,jadi begitu ya..."

" Eh,siapa t... Tou-Saaaan!?" Yuuta terkejut karena yang muncul dibelakangnya adalah Ulquiora Schiffer,ayah sekaligus gurunya di SMA Karakura

" Wah,tuan Yuuta. Jadi bisa kita pulang sekarang?!" Ulquiorra menatap Yuuta dengan mata yang siap membunuh

" A...Ampun,Tou-Saaaan! Ishida! Tunggu gue!" Melihat Ishida kabur,Yuuta berusaha mengikutinya,tapi di tahan oleh ayahnya

" Ayo kita pulang,ibu sudah memasakkan masakan yang enak untukmu,Yuuta," Kata Ulquiorra sambil menyeret Yuuta sampai ke rumah. Ckckckckck,malang sungguh,nasibmu nak!

**TBC**

**Curhatan sang Author**

Yosh! Chap 1 selesai! Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Sampah? Silahkan beritahu di Review ya?

Sekian! Sampai jumpa,Minna-San!


	2. Siswa SMA Karakura Dan Hallowen DLL

**Daily Lives of Karakura High School Student**

**Disclaimer : Bleach dan Danshi Koukousei no Nichijo bukan punya saya.**

**Rated : K+ **

**Genre : Parody**

**Summary : sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kisah kehidupan para siswa di Karakura High. Tertarik? Langsung cekidot!**

**Warning! OOC,OC (s),Gaje,Abal,penyiksaan Chara,dll**

**Mau Flame? Silahkan.**

Ohayo Goaimasu,Minna! Agito kembali! Lagi semangat-semangatnya buat Fic jadinya gini deh,apdet kilat. Makasih banyak buat Kakak-Kakak yang sudah mereview dan mem fap *Plak!* Fav maksudnya. Oke,langsung aja,Cekidot!

Part 4 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Pesta Hallowen

" Oi,Bro! Bentar lagi pesta Hollowen kan?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambu biru panjang,Yuuta Schiffer kepada temannya

" Hallowen bego! Ngomong-ngomong,lu diapain sama bapak lu?" Jawab temannya yang berkacamata,Ishida Uryuu.

" Gileee! Sadis Broo! Masa gue dissuruh makan masakan emak gue. HUEEEEEK! Mau mati gue!" mengingat kejadian kemarin,saat ayahnya,Ulquiorra mengetahui ia memiliki majalah Ecchi.

" Terus,majalah lu mana?" Salah seorang teman mereka,sekaligus orang yang mereka kerjai kemarin alias Ichigo Kurosaki,tiba-tiba masuk dalam percakapan. Matanya dipenuhi aura membunuh

" Ku...Ku,Ku...Ku..." Kata mereka (Yuuta dan Ishida) tergagap-gagap.

" KUKUKUKU! EMANG GUE KUKU! MAPUS LU!" Dan akhirnya,terjadi lagi,ya,adegan pukul-pukulan

~~~Skip Time~~~

" Jadi,lu berdua tadi ngomongin apa?" Kemarahan Ichigo tampaknya sudah mulai padam

" Adudududh! Kita tadi lagi ngomongin Hallowen," Kata Yuuta sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah itu

" Ooooh,soal itu. Emangnya ada apa?"

" Kami ag mikirin soal kostum," Jawab Yuuta

" Soal itu mah,gampang! Kita pake kostum Rias Gremory aja!" Usul Ishida. Aduuuh! Kok OOC banget ya?

" DASAR HENTAI!" IchiYuu melancarkan pukulan penghancur

" Ugh! Ta,tapi maksud gue,biar kita dapat ngipnotis tu orang biar ngasi kita duit,"Kata Ishida sambil terbaring di lantai sambil memegangi kedua perutnya

" YANG ADA LU BAKAL DI RA*E BAKAAA!" IchiYuu menendang dan menginjak Ishida yang malang itu

" WOI! Ngapain lu pada hah!? Kagak tau ya,ada seksi keamanan disini?!" Kata Kaze,Seksi keamanan kelas 2-F,sambil menggebrak meja

" Kagak,Kaze-Kun. Ini lagi ngebahas Hallowen,terus si Hentai ini bi..."

" Hallowen? Kalian ngomong apa sih?" Kaze memotong perkataan Yuuta

" Lah,bentar lagi kan,Hallowen?"

" Hallowen endasmu! Itu kan di Amerika! Kita orang indo cuy!" Kata Kaze

" Ja,jangan bilang kalau kalian memukulku dengan sia-sia," Ishida menyiapkan tangannya

" GYAAAAAAA! GOMENNASAI!" dan Pranggggg! Tampak dua makhluk terbang keluar dari jendela.

A/N : Gaje? Gini penjelasannya : Kelas para pemeran utama adalah 2-F,dan terletak di lantai atas. Kenapa saya bikin tema Hallowen? Karena aku kehabisan IDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Part 5 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Surat Cinta

Pagi yang biasa di Karakura. Kita lihat orang yang akan kita jadikan target hari ini,sang ketua OSIS SMA Karakura,Agito Kushimaru,sedang berjalan ke loker sepatunya

" Ng,apaan nih?" Saat ia membuka lokernya yang bernomor 13 itu,terlihatlah sebuah surat berwarna pink dengan gambar hati ditengahnya

~~~~Skip Time~~~~~

" Haaa? Surat cinta?" Kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam kepang,Ggio Vega dengan nada heran akan hal yang diberitahu temannya itu

" Iya. Liat aja,warnanya pink terus ada lope-lopenya gitu," Jelas Agito sambil memutar-mutar surat tersebut

" Pfft! Mana mungkin! Mana ada yang suka sama lu!" Kata Grimmjow sambil menahan taanya

" Keh! Siapa bilang! Aku ini OSIS paling terkenal di SMA ini cuuuuy!" KuuuH! Angkuhnya kau,Agito...

" Hei,coba kau baca dulu isinya," Saran Hitsugaya. Entah kenapa,para pria di kelas 2-F tiba-tiba mengerumuni meja Agito layaknya semut yang mengerumuni sebuah gula *Abaikan*

" isinya 'Matamu membuatku terpesona pada pandangan yang pertama. Kurasa,hari ini aku telah menemukan belahan jiwaku. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Datanglah ke taman kota pulang sekolah. Aku akan menunggumu... untuk,Agito yang guanteng' duh! Jadi malu aku," Ck! Jangan senang dulu,wahai Oc ku sayang.

" Hei! Agito. Lihat baik-baik. Masa surat cinta kayak gitu. Hati-hati oi! Jangan-jangan orang yang mau ngeroyokin lu," Kata Hitsugaya dengan suara curiga

" Hmmm,benar juga! Gimana kalau kita liat dulu. Kalau laki-laki yang muncul,kita gebukin. Kalau yang muncul cewek,jangan digebukin. Setuju?" Usul Agito

" Yosh! Setuju!" Sorak semua Laki-laki di Kelas tersebut

~~~Skip Time~~~

At Taman

" Nah,kalian tunggu di semak-semak," Kata Agito. Kini,mereka sudah siap dengan senjata tumpul maupun tajam. Siapa tahu ada tawuran kan? *Anak baek jangan ditiru*. Bahkan, beberapa teman Ichigo yang katanya preman-preman kelas kakap

" Sst! Ada yang datang!" Semuanya bersiap-siap. Dan yang datang adalah... Yuuta!?

" Oh,Hai! Agito," Sapa Yuuta

" Heh! Ternyata kau ya!? TEMAN-TEMAN! KELUAR!" Dan JREEEEEEEEEEENG! Mereka semua keluar layaknya ninja. Dengan tatapan liar,mulut yang mengalirkan liur,dan tangan yang bersiap menghajar Yuuta.

" EEEH?! Apaan nih?!" Yuuta nampak bingung

" Heeh! Jangan pura-pura,dasar maho! Elu kan yang ngasi surat ini?" Kata Agito sambil menunjukkan surat cintanya yang baru didapatkannya tadi pagi

" Ta-tapi aku..."

" URUSAAAI! Teman-teman! ATTAACK!" dan mereka semua melompat untuk menyerang Yuuta

" Siaaal! Capek-capek datang napa lalu gini!" Yuuta melepas dasinya dan melompat untuk membalas serangan mereka...

At Grimmjow House

" Maaf,Yuuta. Gue pikir bakal lancar rencana gue buat nembak tuh Agito. Eh,malah jadi gini. Entar kalo lu kembali dengan selamat,gue beliin majalah Ecchi terbaru deh," Gumam Grimmjow sambil menekan tombol merah di Hpnya. Grimm-Grimm,elu toh,yang punya kerja?

A/N : Gaje? Yah,kalau mau jelas,tonton Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou eps 11.

Part 6 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Ujian

" Yak,baik,anak-anak! Kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian!" Perintah bu Rangiku,guru pelajaran abstrak kelas 2-F

" Baik,Bu!" Dan merekapun mengumpulkan lembar jawaban masing-masing ke meja bu Rangiku

Readers pengen tau jawaban mereka? Yuk kita intip!

1 . seorang pria memiliki 2 domba. Jika srigala tersebut memakan 1 domba,berapa domba yang tersisa?

Agito : Cih! Pertanyaan anak TK. Gue gak perlu jawab! *Gak perlu jaab atau gak tau?*

Kaze : 1 domba

Yuuta: Tanya aja pria yang punya domba. Gitu aja kok repot

Hitsugaya : 2. Domba yang satu nyelamatin temannya

Ichigo : HUEEEE! Aku belum belajaaaaaar!

Rukia : Ntahlah

Ggio : 20 *Ini idiot atau kelebihan jenius ya?*

Soi Fon : Emang situ tau jawabannya?

Grimmjow : 0,ada harimau makan domba satunya

Nnoitra : ... *Kagak tahu ya mas?*

Neliel : Kyaaa! Ada cicak *?* di sepatuku!

A/N : Kita hanya melihat para tokoh utama di kelas 2-F yang ada di Fic ini. sisanya murid biasa yang gak jelas gak perlu deisebutin

Jawaban yang benar : 1

2 . Jika 10 ditambah 3 sama dengan 13,berapa 80 ditambah 3?

Agito : *Tidur*

Yuuta : Jangan tanya gue

Kaze : 83

Hitsugaya : Nih siapa yang buat soal hah!? Gue kagak tau jawabannya * Duh! Masa kagak tau*

Ichigo : *Pingsan*

Rukia : Dafuqq! Ni soal anak kuliahan cuy!

Ggio : Miaaaw! *Ni orang betul-betul idiot ya?*

Soi Fon : ngapain lu nanya? Bukannya lu udah tau jawabannya?

Grimmjow : Kagak penting!

Nnoitra : ... *Sekali-kali jawab kek!*

Neliel : Meneketehek!

Jawaban yang benar : 83

3 . Oc kesayangan Author?

Agito : Kayaknya gue

Yuuta : Agito

Kaze : Agito

Hitsugaya : Agito mungkin

Ichigo : *Masih pingsan*

Rukia : Author itu apa? *Malah balik nanya!*

Ggio : Lucifer *Itu nama setan begooo!*

Soi Fon : Kayaknya Agito. Soalnya namanya sama

Grimmjow : Agito. Abisnya ampe dikasi Jinzen.

Nnoitra : Agito *Akhirnya jawab juga lu!*

Neliel : Aku? * WOY! Cantek-cantek kok bego banget sih? Lu tu punya Tite Kubo Blo'on!*

Jawaban yang benar : Agito

4 . Sebutkan Anime yang disukai Author!

Agito : Oregairu,Bleach,Air Gear,Evangelion,de el el

Yuuta : Entah!

Kaze : Evangelion

Hitsugaya : Devil Survivor

Ichigo : Pesona 4 *Bangun sebentar,terus pingsan lagi*

Rukia : Boku No Pico? *Kampreeet! Gue kagak nonton yang begituan! Sumpah!*

Ggio : Hanya Kamu? * Woi! Lu ngajak kelai?! Hanya kamu bukan Anime! Lagian gue benci sinetron kayak gitu.*

Soi Fon : 5 Centimeter Persecond *Nice Job!*

Grimmjow : Highschool DxD? *tumben lu pinter?*

Nnoitra : Anime-anime yang berbau Hentai maupun Ecchi * Kamfreeet!*

Neliel : Bleach! Dia suka Bleach karena ada aku! *WOI! GR BANGET LU! Gue ini FA tau!*

Jawaban yang benar : 5 cm per second,evangelion,Oregairu,Devil Survivor,Anohana,Persona 4,Highschool DxD,Bleach,Air Gear, De el el

4,5 . jika kalian bisa bertukar dengan seseorang,dengan siapa kamu mau bertukar?

Agito : Jadi diri sendiri lebih enak

Yuuta : tukeran ama Author. Biar dia ngerasain penderitaan gue

Kaze : Agito *OC saya*

Hitsugaya : Gak perlu tukaran. Saya bangga dengan diri saya sendiri

Ichigo : Kaien,karena banyak Fans nya. *Lu kagak nyadar ya?*

Rukia : Aku gak mau tukaran

Ggio : 13 * Adudududuh! Kok lu begok amat sih?!*

Soi Fon : Yoruichi-Sama

Grimmjow : Kagak jadi siapa-siapa

Nnoitra : Mau tau urusan pribadi orang aja

Neliel : Aku bangga dengan diri sendiri

Kagak ada jawaban benar salah. Ini adalah soal yang menguji hati siswa.

5 . Presiden Indonesia?

Agito : SBY

Yuuta : SBY

Kaze : SBY

Hitsugaya : Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono

Ichigo : Presiden tahun berapa? Tahun ini sih SBY

Rukia : Kakekku,SBY

Ggio : SBY *Wah,tumben lu pinter?*

Soi Fon : Lupa gue * Kok lu jadi mamaw sih?!*

Grimmjow : Aizen Sousuke? Oh,salah! Itukan Las Noches. SBY

Nnoitra : Udah tau masih aja lah

Neliel : SBY

Jawaban yang benar : SBY/Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono

Hasil nilai

Betul 1 soal nilai 20. Pertanyan 4.5 gak dihitung

Agito : 60

Yuuta : 40

Kaze : 100

Hitsugaya : 60

Ichigo : 40

Rukia : 20

Ggio : 20

Soi Fon : 60

Grimmjow : 60

Nnoitra : 60

Neliel : 40

Ketuntasan : Karena soalnya sangat sulit *Sulit Endasmu!* Nilai ketuntasannya adalah 20.

**TBC**

**A/N : Gimana? Gaje? OOC? Yah,disini saya tidak berniat membashing Chara. Abis kalau pakai terlalu banyak OC nanti jadi bukan Bleach Fanfic kan? Silahkan Flame jika anda mau. Kemungkinan Fic ini Cuma 5 Chapter. Jadi,RnR ya? *Gak jelas banget***


	3. Siswa SMA karakura dan Lebaran DLL

**Daily Lives Of Karakura Highschool Student**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya**

**Halooo! Semuanya! Agito update chapter baru! Berkenankah kalian me-RnR? Yah,itu sih,terserah kalian saja. Oh,iya. Agito mungkin bukan umat muslim,tapi Agito ucapkan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 Hijriah,mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

.

.

.

.

Part 7 : Siswa Sma Karakura dan Lebaran

Hari ini adalah hari pertama idul Fitri. Jadi wajar kalau orang-orang berdatangan ke rumah kerabat maupun kenalannya masing-masing untuk bermaaf-maafan.

" Yooosh! Yuk!kita langsung ke rumah Kyousuke!" Nampak disela-sela kepadatan batu es *Plak!* kepadatan orang-orang maksud saya,para pemeran utama kita di part ini,Ggio Vega,Ichigo Kurosaki,Soi Fon,Rukia Kuchiki,Yuuta Schiffer,Agito Kushimaru,Yagami Kaze,Shuuhei Hisagi,dan Ise Nanao. Sepertinya anda sekalian sudah bisa menebak kalau Yuuta yang akan tersiksa,tapi,yuk kita liat dulu ceritanya

" Oi! Kurosaki! Kau yakin ini rumahnya?" Tanya Hisagi kepada Ichigo

" Iya! Gue yakin 0,000000001%," Jawab Ichigo

"Oi,oi! Apa maksud lu?" Kata Agito

" KYOU-SUKE-SAAAAAAAAN!" Teriakan Ichigo mampu memekakan telinga orang-orang sekitar. Bahkan kaca-kaca jendela dan lampu jalanan sampai pecah.

" IYA-IYAAA! Oh,Ichigo-San! Apa kabar? Silahkan masuk," Seorang pemuda,sebaya dengan mereka,mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar

" Wah,wah,lamma tak bertemu ya,Ichigo-San," Kata pemuda yang dipanggil Kyousuke tersebut sambil memberikan Ichigo dkk segelas teh hangat

" Lama apanya? Baru aja kemaren ketemu," Jawab Ichigo sambil meneguk teh yang diberikan Kyousuke. Jawaban Ichigo ini disambut oleh tawa teman-temannya

" Oh,iya. Aku Kyousuke Jaeger. Salam kenal," Kata Kyousuke memperkenalkan dirinya

" Aku Ggio Vega,salam kenal,"

" Aku Yagami Kaze,Salam Kenal,"

" Aku Shaolin Fong,panggil saja Soi Fon,salam kenal,"

" Aku Yuuta Tsuzuki,salam kenal,"

" Aku Kuchiki Rukia,Salam kenal,"

" Aku Agito Kushimaru,ketua Guild 13Titans di Grand Chase,juga ketua Osis SMA Karakura,salam kenal!"

" Aku Shuuhei Hisagi,salam kenal,"

" Aku Ise Nanao,Sekretaris Osis SMA Karakura,salam kenal,"

" Hah? Agito-San ketua Guild 13Titans? Yang nicknamenya DevilBuster?" Kata Kyousuke dengan antusias

" Wah,kok kamu tahu?" Tanya Agito balik

" Lah? Masa gak tahu. Aku ini anggota guild itu,yang niknamenya Hikigaya loh!" Jawab Kyousuke

" Oh,iya,Kyousuke-Kun,kamu sekolah di mana?" Kata Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Aku sekolah di SMA Kerekure. Aku ini ketua Osisnya loh!" Kata Kyousuke lagi. Tanpa terasa,jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 2.

" Oh,udah waktunya! Ayo,teman-teman," Kata Agito

" Eeh? Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Kyousuke agak bingung

" Jam segini Shellter*?* akan di turunkan. Pemandangannya indah loh! Mau liat?" Ajak Shuuhei

" Ta.. Tapi rumahku entar tidak ada yang jaga. Kapan-kapan aja deh," Kata Kyousuke agak lesu seperti lembu dipukul lesung*?*

" Haaah... Oi,Yuuta!" Kata Ggio

" Apaan?"

" Lu jagain rumah si Kyousuke ya?" Kata Ggio

" Ogaah! Emang gue ini budak lu apa?"

" kalau gitu,gini aja! Kita taruhan pake koin! Kalau koinnya berdiri,gue yang jaga rumah sama nyuci piring. Kalau koinnya terlungkup,lu yang beresin ni rumah,oke? " Dan Triiing. Koinnya jatuh dalam posisi terlungkup. Pemenangnya Ggio!

" Dafuqq! Kok gue sih?! Haaah! Ngaco ni koin!" Aduuuh! Kok lu bego amat sih!? Yang ngaco tu elu!

" Nah,sesuai janji! Kami pergi dulu ya!" Dan mereka semua hilang. Meninggalkan seorang Yuuta Schiffer dalam kebingungan.

" Rumah,bukan rumah gue. Tapi kok,gue yang beresin? Lagipun,emang koin bisa bediri ya? Yaudah deh! Kagak ada gunanya mikir yang aneh-aneh! Pasti karena gue lagi kurang beruntung!" Duh! Oc gue yang satu ini kok kagak pinter-pinter ya?

A/N : Gaje kan? Soalnya saya kurang ngerti lebaran tuh kayak gimana.

* * *

Part 8 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Cewek

Hitsugaya Toshiro. Seorang siswa SMA Karakura kelas 2 yang memiliki wajah unyu-unyu dan rambut yang hampir seputih salju. Dia adalah lelaki idaman di mata kaum hawa. Kalau kaum adam berarti maho dong. Saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Kemudian dia berhenti sebentar dan menatap ke arah sungai. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tengah membaca novel di pinggir sungai.

' Weeeits! Ada cewe nih! Godain dulu ah' gumam Pemuda bermarga Hitsugaya tersebut sambil merapikan rambutnya.

" Angin yang sejuk ya..." Kata Toshiro

" Sayangnya angin ini...kelihatannya sedang bersedih..." Kali ini Toshiro melembutkan suaranya

" Seandainya,aku dapat membuat angin ini bahagia..."

" Bagaimana pun caranya akan aku lakukan..."

' Ni cewek,kok gak ada reaksi ya? Apa jangan-jangan udah mati kali!?'

" Hei,kamu..." Kata Toshiro sambil memegang pundak gadis tadi. Toshiro metatap wajah gadis itu,kemudian menyadari...

.

.

.

.

.

Dia sedang tidur!?

" HANJEEEER! JADI GUE NGOMONG SENDIRI DARI TADI TOH!? MAMPUS LU!" Toshiro mengangkat gadis tadi dan melemparkannya ke sungai...

A/N : Lagi-lagi gaje? Yah beginilah kalau utak saya lagi kejepit. Bagi yang udah nonton danshi koukosei,kira-kira kayak adegan pas Hidenori kalau gak salah lagi baca buku di tepi sungai..

* * *

Part 9 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan MOS bagian 1

Ruang guru

Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Tidak heran,banyak hal baru yang didapat,antaralain kelas,pakaian,bahkan teman baru. Teman baru yang kita bicarakan disini adalah murid-murid baru.

" Agito-San,nanti kamu persiapkan segala sesuatu untuk MOS ya? Jangan terlalu kasar sama mereka," Kata bu Rangiku kepada Agito. Selaku ketua OSIS sudah tugasnya menjadi panitia MOS

" Siap Rangiku-Sensei. MOS-nya kira-kira berapa hari ya?" Tanya Agito

" Kata kelapa,eh,kepala sekolah sih,3 hari,"

" Akan saya lakukan sebaik mungkin baik seya permisi sebentar,sensei" Kata Agito lalu keluar dari ruang guru

Skip Time~~~~

Ruangan OSIS

" Jadi... ada yang punya ide?" Rapat OSIS dimulai. Para anggota maupun pengurus OSIS membicarakan apa hal yang akan mereka lakukan kepada para calon siswa baru

Kira-kira beginilah ide mereka

Agito (Ketua) : Mengenalkan para pengururs maupun anggota OSIS

Hitsugaya (Wakil Ketua) : Kemah

Nanao (Sekretaris) : Uji nyali

Renji (Bendahara) : Disuruh dengar lagu Gloomy Sunday menggunakan headseat *Buseeet! Sadis amat lu nyet! Yang gak kuat iman bisa mati oi! Tulisan headseat benar gitu?*

Hisagi (Anggota) : Yang punya laptop disuruh bawa ke sekolah terus buka Username666 *Laptop orang rusak elu mau tanggung jawab?*

Ichigo (Anggota) : Duel sama buaya *Mati anak orang entar*

Tatsuki (Anggota) : Uji nyali dengan hantu beneran

Eren (?) : Suruh mereka basmi semua Titan!

Semua yang ada diruangan cengo...

" Woi,mas bro! Salah anime oi!" Kata Agito

" Oh,salah ya. Kalau gitu,saya permisi dulu," Kata Eren sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan OSIS

Lanjuuuut!

Maddog (?) : suruh salto dari atap sekolah. Biar greget!

" GREGET ENDASMU! LU BUKAN OSIS!" Kata Agito sambil menedang maddog hingga melayang ke angkasa dan menjadi bintang

Lanjuuut!

Kaze (Anggota) : Suruh mereka buat anak * Anjriiiit! Baru kelas 1 SMA woy!*

Setelah disepakati,inilah susunan acaranya

Kata Sambutan

Pengenalan OSIS,Guru,lingkungan sekolah,serta peraturan-peraturan

Perkemahan 2 hari 2 malam

Uji nyali dengan hantu beneran

(Masih Kemah) Uji nyali dengan mendengar lagu Gloomy Sunday menggunakan headset

(Masih Kemah) Menonton 3 Video paling berbahaya di dunia

Tamasya ke peternakan buaya

Bergulat dengan buaya

Kata Penutup

" Hehehehe... merka takkan mampu melewati uji nyali ini," Para pengurus maupun anggota OSIS ,kecuali Agito dan Hitsugaya,mulai tertaa seperti setan

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!

TBC

**To Be Contenyu**

**Agito (A): Akhernya Chap ini selesai! Setelah perjuangan panjang,melewati badai,dan menerjang ombak,akhirnya sampai ke chapter 3! Tak terasa 2 Chapter lagi Fic ini bakal tamat. Seeep! Oh,iya sini lu pada !**

**All Bleach Chara and my OC : Apaan?**

**Agito (A) : Kita ngucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri dulu**

**Agito(A),All Bleach Chara,And My OC : Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 Hijriah mohon maaf,lahir dan batin! RnR Onegai?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan MOS 2

**Daily Lives Of Karakura Highschool Students**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Sama kayak chapter sebelumnya**

**Halooo! Para pembaca! Saya kembalii! Eeettoo,saya lupa apa yang mau saya beritahu,tapi,yasudahlah! Langsung cekidot aja deeeh!**

**_Daftar Cerita di Fic ini_**

**_Part 10 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan MOS bagian 2_**

**_Part 11 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan meninggalnya Agito_**

**_Part 12 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Ulang tahun_**

**_ Happy Read! _**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

Part 10 :Siswa SMA Karakura dan MOS bagian 2

Hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS. Dan tentunya,mungkin hari kematian bagi beberapa siswa. Setidaknya itulah pikiran para anggota OSIS yang kelewat sadis itu

"Ketua OSIS SMA ini,Agito Kushimaru akan membuka acara ini secara resmi. Yang bersangkutan dimohon maju kedepan,"Kata Rukia selaku pembawa acara

"Selamat pagi. Wahai para murid baru. Sebenarnya,saya ingin mengatakan banyak hal. Tapi,saya tahu kalian akan mudah bosan. Jadi saya resmikan,bahwa MOS telah dibuka! Silahkan yang mau membeli dimohon antri. UAGHHHH!" Sebuah kaleng kosong melayang ke arah Agito dan berhasil menghantam kepalanya

"Ehehehe,gomen. Jadi keinget pas jualan di rumah. Oh,iya. Saya ingin mengucapkan satu hal lagi. Jangan mati. Sekian!"

"Eeeh? Apa maksudnya jangan mati?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik kepada temannya yang beranbut merah

"Entahlah Yon. Tapi perasaan gue kagak enak," Kata temannya

Skipp Timee

Acara pertama : Pengenalan Lingkungan sekolah

"Yaaaak! Jadi,sebelumnya saya mengucapkan selamat datang pada kalian semua. Pertama,saya akan perkenalkan diri saya dulu. Nama saya Agito Kushimaru,ketua OSIS di SMA ini. orang-orang biasanya mengira nama keluargaku adalah Kushimaru. Itu sebenarnya salah. Nama saya harusnya Kushimaru Agito,dengan kata lain,nama keluargaku adalah Agito. Salam kenal," kata Agito memperkenalkan diri

"Saya Toshiro Hitsugaya,wakil ketua Osis. Salam kenal,"Kata Hitsugaya memperkenalkan diri

"Baiklah,mari kita mulai kegiatannya. Pertama akan saya perkenalkan para pengururs OSIS," Kata Agito

"Senpai,sebentar," Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya

"Ren,apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"Kata Toshiro

"Be-begini. Tadi Agito-Senpai bilang 'jangan mati' maksudnya apa,Nii-San?"Tanya Adik dari Hitsugaya Toshiro,Hitsugaya ShiroRen

"Hei! Agito! Mengapa kau bilang begitu!?"

"Mereka tidak ada di ekitar sini kan?" Agit menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Melihat orang yang bersangkutan tidak ada,dia memberitahu rencana uji nyali tersebut

"Tapi tenang saja! Aku tahu solusinya," Kata Agito

Acara Kedua sekaligus ketiga dan keempat

Perkemahan

00.00

Ini hari pertama perkemahan. Wajar kalau para OSIS sialan itu mulai makin gila. Kali ini adalah uji nyali dengan hantu beneran

"Kelompok pertama,Kaito Shun-kun,Harumiki Dion-Kun,dan Shuuro-Chan. Silahhhhhkan masyuuukkK!" Kata Yumichika sebagai host (serangga Yumi dan Yumichika itu berbeda) tentunya dengan logat bancaynya. Kelompok pertama mulai memasuki hutan...

"Hei,Tou! Kira-kira hantu apa yang bakal muncul ya?"Tanya Dion kepada temannya yang bernama Kaitou Shun

"Ooi! Ada cewek cantik noh! Tapi kok pakai masker ya? Apa jangan-jangan,Kuchisake Onna lagi!?" Kata Shuuro bergidik ngeri saat melihat sesosok wanita berambut panjang yang menggunakan masker

"Apa aku.. cantik?"Kata sosok itu

"Heh! Gue aja yang ngurus!" Kata Kaitou lalu maju ke depan sosok tersebut

"emangnya lu kagak pernah ngaca ya? Noh,kaca kalau lu mau liat lu cantik atau kagak!" Kaito memberikan kaca kepada sosok tersebut.

"EMAAAAAKKKK! ADA HANTUUUUUU!"Teriak Kuchisake Onna sambil ngebirit setelah melihat wajahnya melalui pantulan cermin tersebut

"Makan tu!" Kata Kaito.

"Info dari Agito-Senpai berguna juga ya?" Kata Shuuro

"Nanti aja ngorbolnya. Menurut peta kita harus ke toilet usang,"mereka bertigapun melanjutkan perjalanan

"Hmmm,kemungkinan hantu yang ada didalam... Akabento sama Kamen rider Reiko ya..." Kata Dion sambil mempelesetkan nama kedua hantu tersebut

"Yuk,masuk!"Ajak Shuuro dan mereka bertiga memasuki toilet tersebut

"Mau tisu merah,atau tisu biru?" sebuah suara tanpa sosok sempat membuat mereka terkejut. Tapi Shuuro langsung menyahut suara tersebut

"Bang bento,daripada abang nganguin orang-orang yang lagi di WC,lebih baik abang jadi penjual tisu aja. Lumayan loh,untungnya,"Kata Shuuro tanpa rasa takut

"penjual tisu? Emang ada usaha kayak begitu? Terus emangnya untungnya berapa?" tanya si Aka bento *Author lupa namanya*

"lumayan loh! Kira-kira 200.000 sehari!" jawab Shuuro

"Dapuuuqqqq! Beneran?! Oke makasi deh! Makasih ya! Gue kagak bakal ngantuin toilet lagi deh! Noh! Oleh-oleh buat kalian bertiga" sebuah ketas tisu berwarna merah dan biru tiba-tiba jatuh dan suara Aka bento tersebut menghilang. Sementara ketiga pemuda ini hanya ketawa cekikikan

"Hantunya pada bodoh semua ya? Kekekeke!"

"Oke! Kita dapat cap ketasnya!" Kata Dion sambil mengambil sebuah cap

"Ayo,lanjutkan perjalanan!" Kata Kaitou. Dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke lab komputer di tengah hutan

"jadi disini ya..." mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di sebuah lab komputer yang entah mengapa ada ditengah-tengah hutan tersebut

"Hmm,kabarnya hantu yang diperkirakan muncul adalah Akai Hiat," Lagi-lagi Dion mempelesetkan nama hantu

"Ayuk masuk!"Ajak Kaitou

"Giliran lo,Yon! Nyalain tu kompinya!" Perintah Shuuro

"Iya-iya! Bawel amat sih!" Jawab Dion sambil menyalakan Kompi tersebut

"_Anata ... Suki Desuka? (Apakah kamu suka?)"_

"Ngomong yang jelas dong!" Kata Dion tanpa rasa takut lalu menutup pop up itu

"_Anata wa akai suki desuka? (apakah kamu suka merah?)"_

"Suka dong! Kamar aku aja warnanya merah!"Kata Dion lagi dengan nada bangga tanpa rasa takut sambil menutup pop up itu lagi

"_Grrrr! Anata wa Akai Heya Ga Suki Desuka?" _pop up tersebut langsung menutup dan sebuah list nama bermunculan.

"siap-siap tanggalkan pakaian kalian!" Kata Dion. Dan mereka pun mulai membuka pakaian yang mereka gunakan hingga hanya tersisa celana dalam

"_KYAAAAAAA!"_Hantu itu baru setengah dari badannya yang muncul,tapi melihat Kaitou,Shuuro,dan Dion yang saat ini hanya –ehem!- menggunakan celana dalam,dia masuk kembali kedalam komputer tersebut

"Hehehehe,keluar lu! Biar kami rape ramai-ramai!" Kata Shuuro sambil mengguncang-guncangkan layar komputer tersebut

"NOOOOOO! Lakukan apapun kecuali itu!" Teriak Akai Heya dari dalam komputer

"Begini aja. Lu turutin apa keinginan kami,dan kami gak akan rape lu. Oke?" Saran Dion sambil memakai bajunya kembali

"Okelah kalau begitu! Apapun asal gue jangan di rape ya? Janji!" Kata Akai Heya lagi

"Iya,kami janji!"

Skippp!

"Seeep! Udah selesai diprint! Arigato,Akai Hiat!" Kata Dion

"Yuk,kita balik!" Ajak Kaitou. Dan mereka pun dapat kembali dari hutan tersebut dengan selamat

Skippppp!

"Yaakk! Tim pertama sudah menyelesaikan misinya! Selanjutnya! ShiroRen Hitsugaya-Chaaaan,Yagami Sora-Chaan,Ryuuko-Chan,silahkan berangkaaaat!" Kata Yumichika

"Kata Agito-Senpai,hantu petama adalah kuntilanak ya?"Tanya seorang cewek berambut pink kepada temannya.

"Hmm,menurut kak Agito sih,memang benar. Eh,tunggu! Kok ada bau kamboja ya? Dan siapa lagi yang nyetel lagu lengsir wengi!?" Kata Ryuuko sedikit takut

"Ayo kita mulai!" Kata Ren

"Hihihihihihihihihihi," Tawa kuntilanak tersebut sambil turun dari pohon dengan diiringi lagu lengsir wengi. Tapi,apa yang diihatnya berhasil membuat dirinya sweetdrop

Mereka bertiga sedang...

Sedang...

Sedang...

Joget dangdut!?

"Lagunya asek banget!"Kata Ren tanpa berhenti berjoget

"Iya nih! Gue demen banget sama nih lagu!" Kata Ryuuko yang sudah keringat dingin ples merinding

"Oooh,ada mbok kunti toh! Ayo gabung,mbok!" Ajak Sora

"Lu pade gak takut sama gue?"Tanya Kuntilanak itu

"Emang lu biasanya makan apa?" Tanya Ren masih berjoget

"Gue biasanya makan orang loooh!"Kata kuntilanak tersebut sambil menunjukkan taringnya

"Eleeeh! Gue biasanya makan Hp gue!" Kata Ryuuko (Masih joget)

"Hah!? Kok bisa?!" Kata kuntilanak tersebut heran

"Noh! Gara-gara sms teman gue!" Ryuuta melemparkan Hpnya

"UAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGHHHHH! MY EYEEEEEEESSSSS! TULISANNYA ALAY BENARR!" Kuntilanak tersebut langsung ngebirit sambil mencoba memadamkan api dimatanya yang muncul setelah membaca sms alay dari Hp Ryuuko

"Kukukuku... Kak Agito benar,gue gak perlu takut sama hantu! Ternyata hantu itu bego! Wakakakakakakak!" Tawa Ryuuko meletup

"Udah! Yuk lanjutin! Selanjutnya WC usang loh! Kita akan berhadapan sama Kashima Reiko loooh!" Kata Sora

"Cih! Gue nunggu diluar aja!" Kata Ryuuko

"Masa lu takut?"

"Cih! Gue kagak takut! Wcnya kecil. Kagak muat nanti!" Kata gadis berambut hitam tersebut

"Ya sudah. Yuk,Sora!" Sora dan Ren memasuki WC tersebut

"_Dimana,kakiku_?" Sebuah suara tanpa wujud membuat kaget mereka berdua. Oh,iya. Saya lupa bilang. WC tersebut adalah ilusi mata. Meski dari luar terlihat sangat kecil,kalau dilihat dari dalam ruangannya sangat luas.

"Stoooop! Kashima Reiko-San. Gue tahu tempat cari kaki lo!" Kata Sora

"Dimana!?" Bentak Kashima Reiko

"Noh! Rumah sakit lagi bagi-bagiin kaki gratis," Kata Ren

"Seriusan?"kata Kashima Reiko tak percaya

"Serius! Gih,sono!" Usir Ren

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu," Kata Kashima Reiko melewati mereka berdua.

Diluar

"GYAAAAAA! KASHIMA REIKOOOOOOOO!" dan bruak! pingsanlah Ryuuko dan tunggu! Di.. dia ngompoooolL! GYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! *Dibunuh,dibakar,dimutilasi*

"Osh! Kita dapat capnya! Yuk,ke tempat selanjutnya!" Saat mereka keluar,nampaklah si Ryuuko pingsan dengan tidak elit. Dan yang tidak disangka oleh Ren dan Sora adalah...

Dia Ngompollll! Tawa mereka sempat meledak tapi tiba-tiba mbok kunti datang dan bilang

"Jangan keras-keras ketawanya! Nanti si tuyul bangun!"

"Iya,mbok,"

Yah,tentunya beikutnya mereka tidak bertemu dengan hantu. Malah,pekerjaan mereka menjadi ringan karena di bantu oleh para hantu yang diancam oleh kelompok pertama. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan,Akai Heya telah memblokir 3 video paling berbahaya.

"Apa!? Videonya linknya mati?! Bagaimana mungkin?!" Teriak Kaze kesal

"Tampaknya ini pekerjaan para setan sialan itu. Disuruh ganggu malah nolongin! Kita sampein aja!" Kata Ichigo

"Yuk! Kita perang sama mereka!" Para OSIS yang ada disitu mengangkat zanpakuto *?* masing-masing.

"SERBUUUUUUU!"

Dan terjadilah perang antara para OSIS gaje ini melawan para hantu

Sementara itu,Agito...

"Kukukuku.. lumayan,bakal banyak anak kelas satu yang dukung gue untuk periode ketua OSIS berikutnya,Khekhekhe..." Agito tertawa sendiri sepeti setan

"Ketua,anda seperti penjahat,"Kata Nanao yang kebetulan tidak ikut anggota yang lain

A/N : terlalu panjang? Habisnya bingung mau nulis apa. Dan,oh iya! Semester di sekolah Agito adalah 4 semester.

* * *

Chapter 11 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Agito

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Tapi tidak seperti hati anak-anak yang mendapat berita bahwa ketua OSIS mereka,Agito Kushimaru...

Telah meninggal...

Tentu saja banyak anak yang menyangkal hal ini...

Tapi bagaimana mungkin para guru berbohong!?

Ditambah lagi,penjaga sekolah mengatakan bahwa dia sering melihat seorang siswa yang berjalan-jalan di kelas 3-F.

Diduga kuat,itu adalah arwah dari Agito...

"Hei,kalian percaya kalau Agito meninggal?" Tanya Yuuta kepada teman-temannya saat mereka berkumpul di kantin

"Tidak mungkin! Masa dia udah mati sih?" Kata Kaitou,yang entah kenapa ikut ngobrol dengan kakak kelas yang tidak dia kenal

"Iyajuga sih... ngomong-ngomong... LU TU SIAPAAA!?" Ichigo menjitak kepala Kaitou

"Ittai! Apaan sih!?" Kaito malah melawan balik dan terjadilah pertarungan suit gak jelas antara kakak kelas melawan adik kelas tersebut.

"Tapi,katanya penjaga sekolah,arwahnya masih bergentayangan," Kata Shuuhei lagi

"Osshhh! Gimana kalau kita nenangin arwahnya Agito-Senpai? Dia kan udah banyak bantuin kita?" Ajak Ryuuzaki Shin,seorang siswa kelas 1-A.

"Hmm,aku setuju dengan Shin. Aku juga punya urusan yang masih belum selesai dengan orang itu," Kata Ayumi,seorang cewek yang author-sendiripun-kurang-tahu-siapa-dia

"Malam ini,kita ngumpul di gerbang sekolah ya,jam 9 malam,"Usul Kaito sabil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol

Skip Timeee!

"Osh! Semua udah datang?" Kata Shuuro

"Udah. Yuk,masuk!" mereka ber-enam pun masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut *Shuuro,Dion,Shin,Kaito,Ayumi dan Sora(Author kok ngerasa suka banget ama karakter ini ya?)*

"Pe..pertama kita masuk ke kelas 3-F dulu,"Saran Shuuro

Mereka mengintip kedalam kelas tersebut dan melihat sesosok siswa yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu

"A.. Agito-Senpai?" Sora mencoba menyapanya. Mencoba mengetahui apakah dia orang atau hantu yang mereka cari,atau bukan. Sosok tersebut melihat kebelakang perlahan-lahan. Dan JEEEEEENGGGG!

"Hantuuuuuu!" Kaitou melempar sebuah batu yang cukup besar dan tepat mengenai kepala sosok yang diduga hantu tersebut.

"UAGGGHHHH!" Sosok itu jatuh perlahan-lahan...

"Oi! Kayaknya manusia tuh!"Mereka mulai mendekati sosok yang pingsan dengan tidak elit tersebut,kemudian barulah mereka menyadari...

Itu Agito!

"Adudududh! Siapa yang ngelempar batu?" Kata Agito saat mulai sadar

"Agito-Senpai! Bukannya anda sudah mati?"

"Lah? Yang bilang begitu siapa? Maksudnya meninggal itu meninggalkan sekolah! Bukan mati," penjelasan Agito hanya disambut dengan pekataan 'Ooooh' dari paa adiik kelasnya tersebut.

"Tapi,Agito-Senpai kok muncul malam-malam?" Tanya Kaito

"oooh,begini. Kemarin death note ku hilang. Karena tuh benda hanya bisa keliatan pas malam hari,ya aku cari malem-malem deh,"jelas Agito

"Ya sudalah,kalau begitu,kami pulang dulu ya. Jaa!" Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari kelas tersebut

Di perjalanan pulang

"Hahaha,ada-ada aja ya?" Kata Shuuro

"Gue kirain beneran hantu. Jadi ngerasa bersalah karena ngelempar batu ke kepalanya," Kaitou menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan karena lagi mengheningkan cipta,melainkan karena rasa bersalah. Sementara itu,Ayumi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu...

"Yumi-Chan,kamu lagi ada masalah ya?"Tanya Sora yang melihat temannya itu sepertinya sedang berusaha berpikir keras

"Hummm... kayaknya gue lupa sesuatu deh..." Jawab Ayumi sambil berusaha berpikir

"Aaah! Sudahlah! Jadi pusing kepalaku. Oh,rumahku di gang selanjutnya. Kita berpisah disini ya,sampai jumpa!"Ayumi berpisah dengan rombongan tersebut.

Besoknya...

Di Stasiun Karakura

Agito Pov

Lagu yang diputar : Never More(Persona4 eps 25 ending song)

Entah darimana mereka tahu,kalau aku akan pergi hari ini,tiba-tiba mereka sudah datang di stasiun. Bukannya hari ini merea masih sekolah?

"Agito-san,kamu benar-benar akan pergi?" Wah,Rukia,tumben kau peduli padaku.

"Agito... kau tahu? Aku senang kau pergi! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuuta,udah lama kok aku tahu kalau kau membenciku

"Ketua..." Apa Toshiro? Ngomong yang jelas dong

"Agito-Senpai,kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak..." cih! Jangan buat aku menangis. Lagipula aku hanya memanfaatkan kalian

"Pengumuman. Kereta menuju Jakarta akan segera tiba. Harap penumpang berada di belakang garis hitam," Wah,sudah saatnya ya?

"Yak,baiklah,teman-teman. Saatnya berpisah. Terima kasih,berkat bantuan kalian,aku memiliki banyak sekali kenangan yang berharga. Kini waktunya bagiku untuk pergi. Akan kupercayakan sekolah pada kalian. Toshiro,Kaze,Nanao-San,Hisagi,Kaze,Tatsu,Ichi,dan OSIS lainnya yang saya lupa namanya,tolong jagalah nama baik sekolah ini..." Setelah pidato yang panjang,akhirnya keretanya sampai juga... saat kulihat kebelakang,ternyata mereka semua sedang menangis. Bodoh! Apa yang kalian tangisi!? Aku belum mati kan? Akupun mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kereta tersebut

End Of Agito Pov

Kereta mulai bergerak. Semua siswa SMA Karakura yang ada disitu juga ikut bergerak untuk mengejar kereta tersebut untuk melambai untuk terakhir kalinya pada ketua OSIS yang paling mereka sayangi,Agito Kushimaru. Sementara Agito? Dia tak sanggup membendung air matanya.

"OOOOIIII! AGITOOOOOO!"Sebuah sosok mengejar kereta tersebut dengan kecepatan super.

"JANGAN PERGI DULUU OIIIIII!" Teriak sosok yang ternyata Ayumi tersebut

"A.. Ayumi!?" Dalam sekejap Agito menghapus air matanya dan mendongak keluar

"JANGAN PERGI DULUUUUUU!" Ayumi berhenti untuk beristirahat. Merasa tidak mampu lagi,dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya

"Sudahlah,Yumi-Chan. Kami tahu ini berat. Tapi relakanlah..." Kata Sora sambil menghapus air matanya

"PERSETAN JIKA DIA MAU PERGI... TAPI..." Ayumi mulai menangis

"UTANG LU YANG SERATUS JUTA KAPAN LU BAYAAAAAAAARRRR!?" Teriak Ayumi lebay. Sementara itu,dikereta,wajah sedih Agito diganti oleh wajah iblisnya

"Khekhekhe... itulah alasan aku pindah. Lagian,darimana gue bisa dapat uang untuk bayar utang? Mending gue kabor deh! Trololololol!" Tawa Agito

"Sayang sekali yah,Agito. Aku kira kau adalah 'Yang Berkilau,"Kata Alcor yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul

"Haaah?" Agito mulai bingung

"Alcoooor! Salah anime oooi!" Tiba-tiba,Hibiki muncul dengan menunggangi Byakko.

"Oh,Hibiki? Maaf ya,sepertinya gue salah anime," Kata Alcor sambil melayang pergi

"Ada-ada aja,"Kata Agito sambil menutup matanya dan terlelap

A/N : Kepanjangan? Gak lucu? Kalau gitu maaf ya?

* * *

Part 12 : siswa SMA Karakura dan Ulang Tahun

"Yuu,apa hal yang paling kau ingin lakukan saat ini?" Tanya Hisagi saat mereka berda di rumah Yuuta

"Hm? Hal yang kuinginkan? Jika bisa,aku ingin makan racun tikus sebanyak-banyaknya," Kata Yuuta

"A...P...A..." Hisagi terdiam

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Tanya Yuuta. Tiba-tiba,Renji dan Kaien membawa sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi sepotong roti

"A.. Ada apa ini?!" Yuuta merasa terkejut

"Hm? Kau lupa ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Renji

"A..." Yuuta merasa terharu karena ternyata teman-temannya sangat peduli padanya

"Baiklah! Aku punya sahabat yang baik! Akan kumakaaan!" Baru makan satu sendok,Yuuta sudah memuntahkan kuenya

"Hueeeek! Ngapain alian masukin racun tikus!?" Yuuta membersihkan lidahnya degan cara menggosokkan lidahnya sendiri ke dinding

"LU BILANG LU MAU MAKAN RACUN TIKUS!?" Teriak Hisagi mulai emosi

"GUE KAN CUMA BERCANDA! KOK LU ANGGAP SERIUS SIH!?" Teriak Yuuta tak mau kalah kemudian melempar kue yang katanya berisi racun tikus tersebut ke ajah Hisagi

"KAMPREEEET!"Hisagi balas melempar Yuuta menggunakan sebah tombak yang entah kenapa ada di kamar Yuuta

"SIAPA YANG KAMPRET!?" Kali ini Yuuta melemparkan sebuah batu yang juga tiba-tiba ada dikamanya

"Wah,tontonan gratis nih," Kata Kaien dan Renji yang lagi makan popcorn yang entah dapat darimana.

"INI BUKAN TONTONAN!" Yuu dan Hisa melempar sebuah bom yang lagi-lagi muncul begitu saja dan berhasil memuat Renji dan Kaien terlempar keluar

A/N : Gaje?Garing? gomen! Saya memang tidak berbakat buat fic humor...

**_T.B.C_**

**_Thor Bee Cucumnyu_**

**_Baca : Tu Be Contenyu_**

**_Guaaahhh! Akhernya selesai! Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Garing? Kritikkan anda saya terima dengan sukarela. Ngomong-ngomong,ada yang mau ngasi Yuuta hadiah? Besok dia ultah loooh! (17 Agustus). Yak,kak Ryuuta,sesuai request anda,yaitu membuat Ryuuko ngompol kakakakakak!*Di Sembelih*. Untuk Oc yang belum dimunculkan,dimohon Oh iya,kemarin banyak yang penasaran sama cewek yang dilempar Toshiro ya? Tunggu saja! Di Chapter depan akan terbongkar. Seeep ! silahkan RnR ya!_**

**_Spoiler untuk Chapter 5/LastChapter_**

**_Part 13 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Sepakbola_**

**_Part 14 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan tebak-tebakan_**

**_Part 15 : Siswa SMA Karakura da perpisahan_**

**_Epilog : Kita pasti akan berkumpul lagi_**


	5. Siswa SMA Karakura dan Sepakbola DLL

**_Daily Lives Of Karakura Highschool Students_**

**_Disclaimer : Sama Kayak Chappy sebelumnya_**

**Halooooo! Semua! Apa kabar nih? Masih hidup? Atau udah mati? *Ditendang*. Yaak,langsung saja ya? **

**Daftar Cerita Di Chapter ini**

**Part 13 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Sepakbola**

**Part 14 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan kuis**

**Part 15 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan mutilasi**

**Part 16 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Pingpong**

**Part 17 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Perpisahan**

***Epilog di tiadakan karena kurangnya ide***

**A/N : Judulnya beda dengan spoiler kemaren? Mangkenye jangan percaya ama spoiler. WAKAKAKAKAKAK! *Ditampar***

**Karena ini Chapter terakhir,ane kasi tambahan 2 cerita**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Langsung aja,Heppi Reaaad!**

**Part 13 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Sepakbola**

Hari yang biasa di SMA Karakura,meskipun masih diselubungi kesedihan atas kepergian ketua OSIS tercinta mereka karena masalah utang piutang yang tergolong besar. Tapi apalah daya? Tidak mungkin mereka melunasi hutangnya sebanyak 100.000.000 tersebut kan? Tentu saja setelah ketua tersebut pergi,wakil ketua yang mengambil bangku ketua. Yah,lupakan persoalan di atas. Mari kita lihat ke lapangan,nampaklah 2 makhluk berambut putih dan biru

"Oi,Yuuta! Apa maksud lu numpahin segar sari susu soda itu ke baju gue?" Tanya makhluk berambut putih yang ternyata adalah Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Yang salah tu elo! Orang gue mau niruin iklan Segar Sari Susu Soda sampe tumpeh-tumpeh,elu malah nyenggol gue. Ya tupah beneran tuh,susu soda gue," Jawab makhluk yang berambut biru panjang,Yuuta Schiffer dengan santainya.

"ALASAAAAAN! Udah! Jangan banyak omong lu! Mendingan kita bertanding aja!" Mendengar kata 'Bertanding',sontak para murid segera mengerumuni lapangan untuk melihat pertandingan tersebut.

"Ayo kita mulai pertarungannya! Di sudut putih,ada sang ketua OSIS yang dijuluki pangeran es! Toshiro Hitsugayaaaa! Sedangkan di sudut biru,ada The Next Bad Luck Brian di dunia nyata,Yuuta Schiffer!" Teriak Ichigo sambil bergaya layaknya MC. Hal ini membuat Yuuta dan Toshiro cengo...

"Chi,lu ngapain?" Tanya Toshiro

"Lha? Lu berdua katanya mau bertarung?"Kali ini Ichigo yang heran

"Maksudnya adu penalti!"Penjelasan Yuuta membuat murid yang lain sweetdrop kemudian mulai meninggalkan lapangan

"Oke! Ayo mulai!" Kali ini,Yuuta yang menjadi kiper

"Cih! Dasar sombong! Rasain tendangan pamungkas yang gue pelajari Mitsuo-San di Danshi Koukousei! Tendangan diam mematung!" Toshiro membelakangi bola tersebut dan anehnya,bola tersebut melesat ke arah gawang tanpa di tendang! Tapi menghadapi hal ini,Yuuta melipat tangannya di depan dada

"Jangan meremehkanku! Kau pikir hanya kau yang belajar tekhnik dari tokoh idola? Gue juga! Bahkan gue belajar dari Hidenori-Sama. Tangkapan diam mematung!" Bola tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti dan pindah ke tangan Yuuta!

"Sialaaaaaan! Tekhnik yang gue pelajari selama 2 tahun sia-sia! Aaah! Palingan tendangan mu juga gak akan bisa masuk!" Toshiro berjalan dengan kesal ke arah gawang

"Rasakan ini Toshiroooo! Tendangan penghancur gedung!" bola yang di tendang Yuuta tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh api berwarna biru

"Yuu,kelihatannya kau lupa beberapa hal..." Bola tersebut tiba-tiba membeku dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Setiap OSIS memiliki zanpakutonya masing-masing. Dan kau pasti lupa bahwa elemenku adalah es... Hyourinmaru!" Sebuah naga es muncul dari langit dan langsung menyerang Yuuta. Tentu saja hal ini mengakibatkan ledakan yang lumayan besar dan dari ledakan tersebut,menculah sebuah gunung es.

"Itulah akibatnya jika meremehkanku..." Kata Toshiro

Dan _Sraaaak!_

Bola berhasil masuk ke gawang...

"Bo.. Bola darimana itu!?" Toshiro menghadap ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari darimana datangnya bola tersebut

"1-0!" Kata Yuuta dari balik asap

"Ba.. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MENGHINDARI SERANGAN HYOURINMARU!?" Kata Toshiro mulai panik

"itu adalah hal yang mudah!"Kata Yuuta sambil tersenyum

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN!?" Kata Toshiro

"Tentunya ini hal mudah! Pertama,Zanpakutoku adalah tipe angin,"

"TAPI TIDAK MUNGKIN HYOURINMARUKU TIDAK MEMPANKAN!?"

"Alasan kedua... Hyourinmaru tidak ada. Jurus kita hanya imajinasi yang tercipta karena otak kita berdua kelewat kuat ngayal... dan juga,Toshiro,bisa kau berhenti berteriak seperti itu? Kita sedang dalam kereta bawah tanah..." Dan tiba-tiba,latar berganti. Toshiro yang baru menyadari hal tersebut tak kuasa menahan malu sehingga wajahnya menjadi semerah lobster rebus.

"Ba-BAKA! NAPA LU GAK BILANG DARI TADI!?" Kata Toshiro sambil menendang Yuuta

Olala,khayalan tokh? Mangkenye,Bang Toshiro! Jangan kebanyakan ngayal!

A/N : Gak jelas? Sayapun bingung menjelaskannya. Garing? Celupkan ke air supaya lembut. Gak suka? Silahkan Flame

Part 14 : siswa SMA Karakura dan Kuis

Hari ini hari minggu. Sehari sebelum perpisahan diadakan. Kali ini kita akan melihat ke rumah seorang anggota OSIS,Ichigo Kurosaki. Saat ini,dia sedang menonton dengan santainya...

"Wah,Ada kuis EMOSI LOE HEPPI GUE nih! Nonton dulu ah!" Kata Ichigo sambil meneguk secangkir teh yang ada disampingnya.

"Selamat dataaaang,di EMOSI LOE HEPPI GUE!"Seorang pemuda yang berumur kira-kira 13 tahun muncul dari balik tirai.

"Wah,kali ini penontonnya ramai ya? Baiklah! Akan saya perkenalkan peserta hari ini... AGITO KUSHIMARUUUU!" Teriak Author selaku MC. Dan entah kenapa,tiba-tiba Agito muncul dari balik bangku penonton

"DAFUUUQQQ! NGAPAIN ADA AGITO DISITU!?" Ichigo menyemburkan teh yang barusan dia minum

Ichigo Pov

"Wah,Agito-San,lama tak bertemu! Ayo,silahkan duduk di bangku keras," Bangku keras!? Bukannya yang ada Cuma bangku panas? Ah,sudahlah! Mending gue nonton terus

"Agito-San,anda sudah pernah menjadi Host di acara ini kan? Jadi anda pasti tahu peraturannya," Kata Author

"Tentu saja. Peserta akan diberi uang sebanyak 50.000.000. kemudian peserta tersebut diberi 5 pertanyaan. Jika jawabannya benar,maka uang tersebut akan dikurangi sebanyak 10.000.000," Dafuuqq! Bukannya jika 1 jawabannya benar,uangnya bakal ditambah!? Kok malah dikurangi!? Kagak benar nih acara! Mending gue lanjut nonton dulu

"Yak,pertanyaan pertama! Siapa nama jeruk yang sedang menonton acara ini?"

"NYINDIR GUE LU!?" Aku mulai emosi mendengar pertanyaan pertama. Gimana enggak? Dari dulu teman-teman gue manggil gue jeruk berjalan. Masa muka tampan begini di panggil jeruk!?

"Tentu saja Kurosaki Ichigo..." Kampreeeet! Kalau lu ada di hadapan gue udah gue bunuh lo!

"Selamat! Jawaban anda benar! Uang anda dikuragi 10.000.000! pertanyaan selanjutnya! Di SMAanda,siapa yang paling ganteng?" Cih! Jawabannya gampang! Ya guelah!

"Hah! Jawabannya gampang! Gue!" ENDASMUUUU!

"Jawaban anda benar! Dikurangi 10.000.000 lagii!" BENER TOKH!?

"Soal selanjutnya! Anda pasti ingat tentang hilangnya benda-benda teman-teman andakan? Siapa orang yang menghilangkannya sebenarnya?" Wah,kok nih orang tahu banget tentang sekolah kami ya?

"Sebenarnya saya pengen mengatakan bahwa Yuuta yang melakukannya. Tapi karena saya sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi jadi saya akan menjawab dengan jujur... pencurinya adalah..." Kusiapkan pisau dapur untuk ku lempar ke TV itu

"Aku..." Dan PRAAAANG! Pisau yang ku lempar mengenai sasaran. Alhasil? TV ku pecah...

"ELU TOOOOKH!?"

A/N : Gaje? Emang ginilah utak saya

Part 15 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Mutilasi

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. tidak heran para pemuda maupun pemudi mulai keluyuran gak jelas. Kita lihat di kediaman Abarai,dimana ada 3 pemuda gak jelas yang sedang mengobrol

"Hei,kalian mau dengar ceritaku tidak?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala kepada kedua temannya

"Hmm? Kau mau cerita apa?"Kata temannya yang berambut biru,Grimmjow

"Begini,kemarin,kalian pasti ingat pas gue sakit kan?"

"Ingat. Emangnya napa?" Tanya Yuuta

"Nah,waktu itu,gue kan dianter sama Tatsuki. Terus ada suatu kejadian yang gak bisa gue sangka..."

"A... apa!? Apa yang terjadi!?" Kata Seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut putih,Hichigo Shirosaki sambil berpelukkan dengan Grimmjow dan merinding disko

"Setelah gue berbaring di tempat tidur tersebut,tiba-tiba Tatsuki hilang!"

"GYAAAAAA! SEEREEM BANGEEEET!" Hichi dan Grimm sontak berteriak histeris

"Oh,terlalu seram ya?" Tanya pemud berambut merah yang bernama Renji Abarai tersebut

"Be.. berikutnya giliran lu,Grimm!" Kata Hichigo sambil bersembunyi di belakang Renji

"Muka lu seram tapi kok pengecut amat?" Renji hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini

"Kemarin,gue lagi jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Kemudian,gue sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menatap gue. Kemudian,gue liat kesamping,eeh! Bneran ada," Kata Grimmjow dengan nada menakuti

"A.. Apa yang ngeliatin lu,Grimm?" Tanya Hichi

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hichi,Grimm melanjutkan ceritannya.

"Karena kesal,jadi gue bogem ajatuh orang! Tapi,malah tetap ngeliatin gue. Jadi gue ambil jalan kasar dengan mengoyak kepalanya," Dalam sekejap,Hichi berlari ke toilet. Tapi Grimmjow tetap mengikutinya

"Gue cabutin daging kepalanya dengan gigi gue. Tapi anehnya,dia kagak teriak! Malah tetap senyum ke gue,"Kata Grimmjow

"Jadi,gue koyak perutnya dengan gigi gue. Isi perutnya bahkan sampai berhamburan keluar! Tapi,dia masih kagak teriak!" Lanjut Grimmjow. Kali ini Hichi benar-benar muntah

"Kemudian,gue kunyah matanya,gue injak kepalanya,bahkan gue tenggelaminpun,dia masih kagak ada suara," Kata Grimm lagi

"U..Ud.. Udah dong! Gue mual ni-UEEEEEKKKHH!" Lagi-lagi Hichi muntah

Ting Tong

Bel rumah Renji berbunyi. Renji segera berlari ke pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Pintu di buka,nampaklah seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning panjang.

"Abarai-Senpai? Grimin ada?" Tanya gadis yang ternyata adik dari Grimmjow,Halibel

"Oh,ada. Lha,itu dia!" Tunjuk Renji ke arah Grimmjow yang baru keluar dari toilet. Dibelakangnya nampaklah Hichigo yang kelihatannya sangat lesu.

"Lha? Hichi-Senpai! Kok lesu banget?" Tanya Halibel yang bingung melihat tampang Hichigo yang makin mirip zombie tersebut

"Oh hehe,Halibel-Chan,Grimm pernah mutilasi orang ya?" Tanya Hichigo

"Oh,beneran kok," Jawab Halibel. Hichi semakin mual

"Ta.. Tapi kok gak ada di berita?" Tanya Hichigo dengan wajah yang sangat teramat sangat pucat

"Yang di mutilasi aja boneka. Gimana mau di masukin ke berita?"

GUBRAAAK!

"Bo.. Boneka toh!?"

A/N : Gak jelas? Garing? Memang beginilah utak saya

Part 16 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Pingpong

Hari libur memang sangat menyenangkan bagi para murid,baik SD,SMP,SMA,bahkan anak kuliahan. Ini adalah saat-saat mengistirahatkan pikiran kotor *PLAK!*,maksud saya pikiran mereka yang di penuhi oleh pelajaran. Ya,hari libur akan lebih menyenangkan jika bersama dengan sahabat karib. Kecuali Semi-Hikikomori seperti saya. Saya lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah dan bermain dengan sahabat karib saya,Laptop dan modem. Yah,abaikan curhat author di atas. Kita lihat para tokoh di bagian cerita ini,yaitu Yuuta,Hitsugaya,Ggio, Hisagi,dan Ichigo. Saat ini mereka sedang beribur ke villa milik Ggio

"Weeits! Buset dah! Besar banget villa lu!" Kata Yuuta

"Ah,nggak juga kok!" Ggio merendahkan diri. Soalnya kalau badannya yang di rendahin jadi kurcaci dong? #Plak!

"Yuk,masuk dulu," Ajak Ggio. Di dalam villa tersebut,terdapat fasilitas mewah seperti kolam renang,permandian air panas,mall tingkat 10 *?*,Restoran cepat saji,dan fasilitas lainnya.

"Fuaah! Segar! Udah lama gue gak ke permandian air panas," Kata Ichigo sambil meregangkan tubuhnya

"Ya,lumayanlah. Daripada harus ke permandian umum,udah sempit,harus bayar lagi," Kata Hisagi

"Oi,Ggio! Kau bisa main Pingpong? " Tanya Yuuta

"Bisa kok. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Ggio

"Gimana kalau kita main?" Saran Hitsugaya

"Ayuk! Di gudang ada peralatannya. Aku ambil dulu ya," Ggio berlari menuju gudang

Skip Time...

Kini,mereka berlima sudah berada di halaman depan villa Ggio,lengkap dengan peralatan pingpong yang mereka pinjam dari Ggio.

"Osh! Gini peraturannya! Kurosaki akan menjadi juri. Kemudian dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang jawabannya lebih dari satu. Jika jawabannya benar,dia boleh memukul bola. Kalau tidak,dilarang memukul bola! Salah jawab sebanyak 3 kali akan di beri hukuman!" Jelas Hitsugaya. Bagi yang udah pernah nonton Danshi Koukosei pasti tahu cara mainnya

"Hukumannya adalah,harus rela di tempeli Yumi selama 1 jam!"

"Baiklah! Pertanyaan pertama! Nama-nama raja harem di dunia anime!" Kata Ichigo

"EEEH!?" Nah,Yuuta ketahuan gak pernah nonton anime

"Issei Hyodo!" Ggio memukul bola. Bola melesat ke arah Hitsugaya

"Itsuka Shido!" Hitsugaya memukul bola dan mengarahkannya ke Hisagi

"Katsuragi Keima!" Pukulan Hisagi mengarah ke Yuuta dan tentu saja,Yuuta tidak memukul bola tersebut karena tidak tahu jawabannya

"Yuuta gagal sekali," Ichigo membuat seuah huruf X di buku yang entah kapan dia pegang

Tung.."

"Pertanyaan kedua! Sebutkan devil yang di gabungkan untuk membentukk lucifer!"Kata Ichigo tanpa memperdulikan Yuuta

"Pallas Athena,Suzaku!" Ggio memukul bola dan megarah ke Hisagi

"Lolerei,Jack Frost!"Bola berhasil di pukul oleh Hisagi dan mengarah ke Hitsugaya

"Arioch,Byakko..."Dengan tenang,Hitsugaya memukul bola tersebut dan mengarah Yuuta

"Kampret! Gue gak tahu,"Yuuta membiarkan ola tersebut lewat

"Yuu salah 2 kali... lu niat main gak sih?" Tanya Ichigo

"BACOT LU! GUE KAGAK PERNAH NONTON ANIME TAU!" Yuuta melempar pemukul ke arah Ichigo,tapi sang target berhasil menghindar

"Yaudah deh! Kalau gitu kali ini elu yang bikin soal," Kata Ichigo mengalah

"Baiklah!" Yuuta bersiap memukul bola tersebut 'Akan ku keluarkan keahlianku!' katanya dalam hati

"Bilangan prima! 7!" Bola mengarah ke Hitsugaya

"2!" Kali ini bola mengarah ke arah Hisagi

"11!" Bola mengarah ke Ggio

"13!"Ggio memukul bola dan mengarah ke Ichigo yang sedang memegang pemukul baseball

"3!" dan DUAAAAK! Bola tersebut menghantam kepala Yuuta yang tidak siap dan alhasil,Yuuta pingsan dalam kondisi yang tidak elit

"Kayaknya dia mati,"Kata Ggio

"Buang ke sungai aja! Bisa gawat kalau kita yang di salahin,"Usul Hisagi

"O..oke! Gio,tolong ambilkan kantong sampah!" Kata Hitsugaya

"Noh!" Ggio melemparkan sebuah kantong besar yang kotor

"Bantuin gue ngangkat nih anak dong! Aduh! Ni anak berat dosa kali ya?" Kata Hitsugaya sambil berusaha menyimpan Yuuta ke dalam kantong tersebut

Skip Time!

Mereka membuang Yuuta ke sungai dari sebuah jembatan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Huff! Selesai. Yuk,kita pulang?" Ajak Ichigo

"Yah,gue juga mau pulang. Tuh anak kok berat benar ya? Aduduh! Sakit punggung gue,"Hitsugaya sedikit terkejut saat melihat ke pinggir sungai. Seorang gadis tengah duduk di pinggir sungai. Seolah menunggu sesuatu

"kalian duluan saja dulu. Aku kelupan sesuatu," Toshiro berlari ke pinggir sungai tersebut.

"Hei,kamu," Kata Toshiro kepada gadis itu

"...Hei..." Kata Toshiro

"LU BUDEG YA!?" Sekali lagi,sekali lagi,Toshiro memutar badan gadis tersebut dan mengetahui bahwa...

Gadis tersebut...

Tidur!?

"KUTU KUPREEET! LU MAKIN LAMA BIKIN GUE KASAAAAL!" Lagi,kejadian ini terulang lagi. Readers sudah tahu apa yang di lakukan oleh Toshiro kan? Tentu saja,melempar gadis itu ke sungai

A/N : siapapun yang pernah buat lelucon begini,saya pinjem idenya ya?

Part 17 : Siswa SMA Karakura dan Perpisahan

Song played : Kyou Ho ni Wa Sayounara (Farewell Today-Evangelion 2.22,Eva 01 (Dummy Plug) vs Eva 03)

Perpisahan...

Ya,bagi beberapa orang,kata-kata tersebut adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Suatu hari semuanya akan terpisah. Menjalani kehidupan masing-masing,dan melupakan orang yang dulunya pernah menjadi orang yang spesial baginya. Saat ini,SMA Karakura akan mengadakan acara pelepasan zanpakuto -Ralat!- murid-murid kelas 3. Kita lihat ke dalam ruangan olahraga. Di panggung yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut,nampak seorang murid berambut biru tua sedang berceramah

"Kami ingin berterima kasih,kepada seluruh kakak-kakak kelas 3. Selaku wakil dari murid kelas 1,kami ingin mengucapkan... selamat jalan..." Kaito turun dari panggung sambil menyeka air matanya

"Yak,sekian dari murid-murid kelas 1. Berikutnya,selaku wakil kelas 3,Yagami Kaze silahkan maju ke depan," Kaze maju ke depan,kemudian berceramah dan terus meminta maaf atas rencana mereka tentang MOS Yang tergolong ekstrem

"Terakhir,saya ingin berpesan kepada kalian,buatlah bangga sekolah ini. jadilah manusia yang berguna. Jangan jadi seperti Yuuta yang kerjanya hanya numpang tidur di ruangan OSIS," Perkataan Kaze membuat seluruh orang yang hadir di situ tertawa,sementara yang namanya di sebut hanya dapat melongo. Acara perpisahan selesai,masing-masing murid kelas 3 di perbolehkan untuk menelilingi lingkungan sekolah. Siapa tahu itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka datang ke sekolah tersebutkan? Di kelas 3-F,Yuuta tengah engemasi tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Sebelum pergi,dia melihat ke arah papan tulis yang bertuliskan 'Hari ini kita berpisah,tapi suatu saat kita akan kembali berkumpul,hari ini kita bersedih,tapi suatu saat kita akan tersenyum bahagia. Sayounara,minna!'. Yuuta meneteskan air mata. Bagaimana pun,perpisahan adalah hal yang berat baginya. Sejahat apapun mereka padanya,dia tetap menganggap mereka teman.

"Si.. sial! –Hiks!- eh?" Di saat Yuuta sedang berusaha menghapus airmatanya,Yuuta melihat sebuah kotak di laci mejanya. Dia langsung memuka kotak tersebut dan isinya adalah... sebuah majalah Ecch* dengan surat kecil di dalamnya. Surat tersebut berisi 'Otanjoubi Omedetou,Yuu!' Yuuta langsung terduduk,kemudian mulai menangis dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Dia tidak menyangka,teman-temannya begitu peduli padanya...

Sedangkan di lingkungan sekolah yang lain,murid,tidak,mantan murid kelas 3-F,Yagami Kaze sedang menatap sebuah pohon. Pohon itu bukanlah pohon biasa,pohon tersebut adalah bukti persahabatan mereka semua. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama,pohon tersebut di tulisi berbagai nama. Kaze menyentuh pohon tersebut dan mulai meneteskan airmata

"Oooi,Kaze!" Mendengar namanya di panggil,Kaze langsung berbalik dan mencari asal suara tersebut

"Ka.. Kalian!?" Kaze terkejut karena seluruh mantan murid kelas 3-F sedang berdiri di belakangnya

"Kenaapa kalian disini!?" Kata Kaze

"Kami ingin berfoto untuk terakhir kalinya. Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Toshiro

"Oh,tidak. Aku hanya kelilipan,"Kaze mengucek-ngucek matanya

"Ayo! Buruan,entar kemalaman lagi," Mereka semua berdiri di depan kamera sambil membelakangi pohon tersebut dan Cekrek! *Author gak tau kayak gimana bunyi kamera*

"Ah,udah malem. Gak terasa ya?" Ichigo membelakangi mereka

"Jangan sedih. Masa kalian tidak ingat tulisan di papan tulis sih?" Seolah mengerti pikiran Kaze,Icigo mengucapkan kalimat tersebut

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa! Kemanapun kita tersebar..." Kaze berdiri disamping Ichigo

"Biarpun kita tersebar hingga ke seluruh galaksi,"Lanjut Toshiro

"Suatu saat,kita akan kembali kemari," Lanjut Ggio

"Dan tetawa kembali bersama!" Lanjut Neliel

"Ayoo!" Dan mereka semua berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Menuju sebuah awal yang baru...

A/N : Gak jelas? Emng beginilah otak saya

OMAKE

Hitsugaya dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya,saat itu dia melihat seorang gadis yang tak terlalu asing baginya sedang duduk di pinggir sungai. Hitsugaya tersenyum,kemudian mendekatinya.

"Hei..." Sapa Hitsugaya lembut,tapi gadis tersebut tidak bergerak. Toshiro melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke gadis tersebut. Perlahan Hitsugaya berdiri untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tiba-tiba,Hitsugaya merasa seseorang sedang memegangi kakinya

"He..Hei.." Kata gadis bercepol tersebut

"Tetaplah disini," Katanya. Hitsugaya terseyum,kemudian duduk disebelah gadis tersebut,kemudian,gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Hitsugaya

"Aku Hitsugaya Toshiro. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hitsugaya

"Namaku... Momo... Momo Hinamori," Kata gadis yag ternyata bernama Hinamori.

"Hinamori ya... salam kenal..." Hitsugaya memeluk Hinamori dengan erat. Malam itu adalah malam yang dingin. Tapi Hitsugaya merasa malam itu adalah malam yang hangat...

**_Owari..._**

Agito (A) : Begitulah. Gak jelaskan?

Agito (OC) : Gue lu kemanain tor?

Agito (A) : tenang. Fic berikutnya lu bakal jadi pemeran utama kok!

Agito (OC) : Seriusan lu tor? Oke! Tapi apa gue bakal jadi FA lagi?

Agito (A) : Santailah,fic berikutnya Agito(Oc)Xrukia kok

Agito (OC) : WAAAAT!? Lu gak serius kan!?

Agito (A) : Tenanglah,pairingnya IchigoXRukia slight AgitoXRukia.

Agito (OC) : ASEEEEEEK!

Kaze : Semuanya terlalu sibuk... tidak ada yang ingat kalau aku berulang tahun 5 hari lalu...

Agito (OC) : Sabar,gan! Tuh author emang gila

Agito (A) : *Cuek* Nah,minna,terima kasih atas kebaikan hati kalian karena mau membaca fic gak jelas ini. mind to RnR for this last chapter?


End file.
